Ingrid Beauchamp (Asgard)
Ingrid was a witch and the eldest daughter of Joanna and Victor, the older sister of the twins Freya and Frederick. Granddaughter to King Nikolaus, she was a Princess of Asgard. She was also the very first incarnation of Ingrid Beauchamp. Biography When she was born precisely remains unknown, since Ingrid and Freya are reincarnations of themselves, but it is likely that she has lived a long time in Asgard along with her family: her mother Joanna and her father Victor; her younger brother and sister, Frederick and Freya; her aunt Wendy; and her granfather, Nikolaus, as well. At some point, her grandfather accessed the Asgardian throne and Ingrid was so happy to be part of royalty that she used to run around yelling "I will be queen!".As mentioned in The Son Also Rises. However, a war soon erupted in Asgard when it became obvious that King Nikolaus was getting corrupted by the power of the Serpens Clavem, and even the Beauchamps took part in the fight and sided against the King. The war was soon lost by the opponents of the King and the Beauchamps tried to escape the patriarch's wrath by crossing a Portal to Earth. But their escape was thwarted by Frederick's treason and the mad King then cursed all of the Beauchamp women for their betrayal. Wendy, in a final effort, managed to cut the key from the King's arm and to seal the Portal afterwards, cutting them off from Frederick.Season 2, The Old Man and the Key. However, at some point in her Asgardian lifetime, Ingrid - and her blood especially - became the second key to the Portal of Asgard.Season 1, Oh, What a World! It is yet unknown whether she was given the title of "The Key''"'' in the Beauchamp family tree as a result of this or whether this ability comes off naturally.Season 2, The Son Also Rises. Ingrid's curse When they escaped Asgard, the King cursed all of the Beauchamp woman, Ingrid included. Ingrid's curse is two-folded. On the one hand, she was "gifted" with the power of reincarnation, which means that everytime she dies, her mother will give birth to her again to bring herself and her sister back for a whole new cycle. But, on the other hand, Ingrid's curse also makes that she can never live past the age of thirty and have a long happy life with lover and children. Powers Ingrid, as a member of the Beauchamp family, comes off as an extremely powerful witch, with many calling her the most powerful of the family next to her mother Joanna. Her powers are often said to be connected to the mind and the domain of knowledge, and as the being called "The Key", according to the Occult History of Sorcery, she has four arcane powers. Basic powers *'Spellcasting' **Spell-crafting *Potion brewing *'Immortality' Individual powers *Four arcane powers of the Key Miscellaneous Appearances Gallery Still2x307.jpg Still2x310.jpg Still2x308.jpg Still2x309.jpg Notes *As the eldest daughter of Joanna, it is unknown if Ingrid would have been heiress to the throne of Asgard eventually after Nikolaus and Joanna herself, or if it would have been the male heir of the family, Frederick. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 2 characters Category:Past lives Category:Witches Category:Asgard residents Category:Banished from Asgard Category:Dead